Brambleshire
Great All-County Wide Brambleshire County County Bake-Off "Great All-County Wide Brambleshire County County Bake-Off" Date: December 15th 2012 GMs: Constance Chamberlain In-Game Location: Happy Hounds Inn - Tillerville, Brambleshire County, Orenvale OOG Location: Akkerman Home, Wildomar CA Synopsis: Halflings (or Hobbits as some call them) gather to celebrate the Wintertide at the Happy Hounds Inn with the annual Brambleshire Bake-Off. Although Miss Crickett Tooke wowed the judges with her spice bread and her gingerbread house, the grand Prize of 25 gold pieces was won by Mongo Sandybanks and his 'Not Entirely Evil Chocolate Brownies'. Mayor Berty Bubmlecart was pied by Marcus Piddledoof, and Marcus was pied by Mistress Adrianna Durrant in return. Several halfings decided to set off to find adventure in the world outside, having heard of monstrous armies and adventure on every border outside Orenvale. The night was celebrated with good food, drink, a rousing game of Name that Cheese, traditional riddling, and Hobbit Hold'em. Cast List Tedd Hewitt - 'Ole Man Gooseberry' Gooseberry Tarts / Cherry Mead (which was much beloved by all) Krysti Eskridge - Merril Birmbottle - Chocolate Peppermint Tryfle Aya Columbia - Cordellia Fizzlebottom - Pumpkin Spice Bread (3rd Place) Andrew G - Mungo Sandybanks - Not Entirely Evil Chocolate Brownies (1st place) Aaron Lyle - Finnigean Breaddale - Mushroom Pie Amanda Mielke - Crickett Tooke - Fruit-Nut Bread / Hobbit Gingerbread Hole (2nd place) Jzaron Mercer - Coco - "Family Secret Coconut Dish" Mariah Hewitt - Coriander Gooseberry Michael Corr - Berty "Tangleheadt" Bumblecart, Mayor of Tillersville Sean Hutton - Happy Bottomsly Chris Ruffell - Madoc Brandybuk Sara Morell - Tamsyn Shadowmist (A human ranger) Justin Green - Whistler Thistlepatch Robert Nieto - Scruffy Silversword Diana Tenoh - Dr. Deidra Delighla Deepup Rebecca Nieto - Byra Lemondrop Michael Kelly - Mitchell Bigsfeet (Winner: Drinking Contest) Ian Sorensen - Duncan Stouthammer (Dwarf) Ash Brown - Daneen Thatcherbee (Winner: Name that Cheese) Benjamin Hahn - Haartuck Silvercup Ben Hopson - Todo Sandybanks Addison Morse - Marcus Piddledoof Kari Brwer - Roscoe Tealeaf Mallory Reeves - Lila Moss Dave Chamberlain - (human ranger) Michael Akkerman - Master Mikel Cockfowler (innkeeper) Michele Akkerman - Mikeala Cupdropper (innkeeper) Constance Chamberlain - Adrianna Durrant of the Brambleshire Baking Board (GM) Original Invite: Join us as we celebrate the coming holidays with food, fun, friends, and feast in the grand tradition of our peoples. There will be music and laughter, stories and songs, and - of course - the best dishes from throughout all Brambleshire County. Entries can be any kind of pie, cake, brownie, cookie, crumble, cobbler, candy, cheesecake, ice cream, slump, grump, betty, brittle, donut, pastry, souffle, brulee, crepes, meringues, blancmange, mousse, pudding, custard, flan, granite, sorbet, sherbet,strudel, tortes, truffle, tart, trifle, taffey, chocolate or caramel dipped whatnots, etc etc as concocted by the Entrant. The dish you bring is the dish they judge, so be certain everything is your very best. The winner will take home the coveted Brambleshire Blue Ribbon and a prize of 10 whole gold pieces! More importantly, they will take home the admiration and envy of their friends and neighbors, and the all important prize of Bragging Rights for a whole year. Registrants can send notes of interest to the Brambleshire Baking Board (or BBB) and those wishing to attend should RSVP (Respond Swiftly, Very Promptly) to let Mistress Cupdropper know how many cheese platters to have on hand. We hope to see you there! -Mistress of Muffins, Adriana Durrant (Brambleshire County All-County Wide County Bakeoff winner 3 times in a row, Ret’d) Great All-County Wide Brambleshire County County Bake-Off A Campaign/Hobbit Inn Location: Happy Hounds Inn - Tillerville, Brambleshire County, Orenvale OOG Location: Michael & Michele Akkerman’s home, Wildomar, Riverside County, CA Date: Saturday December 15, 2012 Start: Approx 1 pm or Lunch Fee: None - bring potluck or just bring yourself Contest: Bring your best dessert of any kind - grand prize is $10.00 Costume: Hobbit holiday best - shoes / furry feet optional The dessert contest is an actual competition! Bring your best dessert. Once our judging panel finishes, we’ll open the tables up for peer review so everyone gets a taste of the yummy! Food and drink in great abundance but the more you bring the more we can all share. Musicians welcome to bring instruments and we’ll jam poolside! Hobbits, Men, Dwarves, and Elves welcome.